What Should And Should Not Exist
by thebumdowntheroad
Summary: Even after a war with the Reapers in one world and the defeat of Grima in another, the threat of Reapers in a world not of their own has Commander John Shepard summoned to assist the Shepherds. Though the difficult part might not be the enemy, but the strange conditions and people of the worlds.
1. A Shepard Meeting A Shepherd

**Author's Note: General SPOILERS for Fire Emblem: Kakusei/Awakening and the Mass Effect series. Basically, this story assumes you've at least played through all of the games to their entirety, read the endings and/or scripts on a wikia somewhere, or watched one play-through or more.  
**

* * *

"...Awaken, Outrealm warrior."

John Shepard's eyes shot open. The next moment, he clutched the side of his head. His brain felt as if it were being stabbed by one thousand needles. John clenched his teeth, his splitting headache relieved by the slight expansion of the sides of his head.

"Fear not. You are simply fatigued from whence you came."

The spot where the commander felt his headache was relieved further by a warm sensation, like sunshine had shined on him. In seconds, the headache subsided. Groaning a bit, John shook his head.

"The Reapers..." John sat up, beginning to stand, "What happened? Where am I?"

As he hunched over to regain his sense of balance, he saw his surroundings were nothing but a bluish aurora. In front of him was a transparent being of some sort.

"I have summoned you to the Outrealms." Naga spoke. "We are in a place between worlds, primarily sought to be the link between worlds similar to each other."

"Outrealms...? Worlds? What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"I am Naga. I seek the assistance of someone who may know of the evil that has befallen our land. Thus, by summoning you here, I feel that both of our concerns are shared."

"I can't stay here." John took an unbalanced step forward. "I have to know what's happened to everyone."

"As I have said, you need not be afraid. I could but only briefly glimpse upon the world from whence you came. However, from what I have observed, the task that you have burdened yourself with appears to have been completed."

"Are you saying that we won? And I'm just supposed to believe you?" The last question had a hint of skepticism in it.

"It is not my intention to deceive you. Nor am I a being you may be familiar with." said Naga. "If you are to disregard my testimony, I can do nothing to stop you. I only wish to beseech of you a task of utmost importance."

John looked around at his surroundings. "Doesn't seem like I'd be able to find a way out myself." He turned back to Naga. "But why do you need my help? What's going on?"

Naga closed her eyes for a moment before staring past the commander.

"I understand not why it has come to be. However, I sensed that a link was formed that has disrupted the order of our realms. It is through this space of the Outrealms that the evil of your world has intruded upon my own."

"Evil? Are you saying that there are Reapers that are still alive?"

"If that is what you name them, likely so."

John grit his teeth and turned away. "How could that be? They were all supposed to have been destroyed..."

"As I mentioned, I know not how it came to be."

John stared at Naga again. "So why me? How did you summon me?"

"You are the first human I had laid eyes upon. In the moments I observed you, you had sacrificed yourself for a cause much greater than one man can bear alone. And yet, you were able to cling to life. I deemed it necessary to ensure your safety as you were severely injured. As for your summoning, the act of observing you means I can summon you here at will.

"And now we stand here, where I ask you to assist the warriors of a world unlike that of your own." Naga continued. "For just as you had completed your task, the heroes of this world had done the same. Soon after, however, came the evil you call Reapers."

"If there are still Reapers out there, even if it isn't the same world, then they're still a threat." John motioned with his hand, cutting the air. "All they care about is harvesting the lives of every species and repeating that cycle every time intelligent life rises up again. If this place acts as a bridge between your world and mine, there's no doubt they'll come back. We have to stop them."

"Indeed so." Naga nodded once. "Then pray, do I have your word that you will help the heroes of this time?"

"Anyone fighting Reapers is an ally, and I'll need all the help I can get. Can you tell me anything about your situation? How you're fighting? Can I get in contact with my crew?"

"Though I would be grateful to empower you with your own allies, I am afraid I cannot do so. Granted a link exists between your world and mine, it appears I must be able to view your world-and therefore your allies-to summon them."

"I can see how that might be a problem."

"However, I can tell you that even your presence will be appreciated. The Reapers you fight against have influenced the remnants of evil in the world and endanger it once more. The brave warriors in my world are currently fighting against them. I fear, though, the true form of these Reapers is yet to appear."

"Wait," John thought for a moment, "Aren't you being attacked from space? What about your defense systems?"

"That is where you must play a part." replied Naga. "Our world is not the same as your own. Mankind is still limited to the earth. As for attacks, they are limited to the attacks of the Risen. The Risen are meant to be the undead. Yet, they act as though they have gained a life of their own. "

"Reapers are capable of controlling the species they harvest. If they come into contact with anything that moves, they can control it."

"So it seems." Naga began circling her hand, as if smoothing something into a wall. At the same time, the surroundings became brighter. "I can send you directly to those who are fighting the fiercest against the Reapers. Assist them, and may your combined efforts bring peace of mind to you and peace to the heroes' world."

"It'll be a bit difficult if I don't have the weapons to fight. Or allies to back me up."

"You'll find those of this world more than willing to aid you in your cause." Naga ceased her movements for a moment. "At the same time, this world is also different in its own regard. Nonetheless, you are also likely to meet those you may be familiar with. Perhaps it is that which does not seem to belong in the world that has allowed this..."

"'Those I may be'..." John repeated the words Naga had said. "Wait, does that mean people I know might be here?"

"I know not if they are ally or otherwise." Naga's head shifted downward. "Though there have been...movements of unknown entities as of late. I sense that they are not evil in origin. If they are people you know, then pray have them to assist you in this fight."

"Any ally of mine is an ally worth having." John checked himself for a moment, looking for weapons. John ran his hand over his opposite arm, activating the omni-tool on his right hand. Another press and a short motion of the arm, and the familiar whir of an omni-blade cut through the air. "You said something about your world being different. What did you mean by that?"

"Just as there are many different worlds in the Outrealms, the worlds that are accessible and similar to that of my own should bear similarities. Those who exist in one exist in another, though their conditions may vary. And yet, in the world I hail from, there are many differences that are not easily understandable. Perhaps it is this that is partly to blame for the existence of your Reapers in my world..."

"I see..." John laid a hand on his side to find an HWMP pistol on his belt. He pulled the gun out in front of him, inspecting it. "Well, at least I don't have to worry about thermal clips..."

Naga closed her eyes before light began to fill John's vision.

"Go, Outrealm warrior. I believe you can help put an end to the evil that threatens the peace of all."

John put the pistol back at waist before he was enveloped in a bright light.

* * *

The next thing he knew, John was standing amidst a barren land. Visible were few plants and grass spots here and there, though the vast majority of the ground was littered with dirt, stones, and boulders. A sharp, piercing cry had John turning around.

"Look out!" Someone cried.

The commander drew his pistol and fired just as a blade swung down and struck whatever had been behind him. Whatever it was, it had received a bullet to the head before being cut in two. John took three cautionary steps back as he cocked his gun upward, facing the man who had yelled out.

"One of the soldiers Naga was talking about, I assume?"

Chrom stood back up, previously kneeling from the strike he had given to the Risen. He swept Falchion to his side, grip still firm on the handle.

"CHROM!"

"My lord!"

Chrom turned to acknowledge Robin and Frederick, the former of which panted as she swept a few of her long, black locks from her eyes. Robin recomposed herself. She was now at full height in an attempt to meet Chrom's eyes, just a few inches short of eye level.

"You realize you can't just run off like that, even if the battle was over." Robin glared. "I know you're fully capable of taking care of yourself, but you shouldn't worry us like that."

"I concur." Frederick dismounted his horse. He then noticed the man behind Chrom. "Milord, who is this?"

"That's what I intend to find out." Chrom turned back to John. "Who are you?"

"I'm Commander John Shepard." John holstered his gun. "I came here to help save you from Reapers."

"That's...an odd name." Chrom thought for a bit. ("Did he just call himself a Shepherd?" Robin asked Frederick.) "Actually, you spoke of coming by way of Naga's power. Does that mean you know what has befallen the land?"

Shepard took notice of the expressions from the two people behind Chrom, who were giving rather cautious stares. "More or less. Though I'd be much more willing to share what I know once I know who you are."

"Sorry. I suppose if you haven't tried to cut me down by now, I should at least introduce myself. My name is Chrom. This is Robin," Chrom gestured a hand, "one of my tacticians."

"...Pleased to meet you." Robin bowed slightly. John gave a nod, softening Robin's stare somewhat.

Chrom motioned toward Frederick. "And this is Frederick, one of my best knights."

"As much as I would like to trust you," Frederick bowed as well, "I must admit I currently see no reason to."

"I understand your concern, Frederick," Chrom raised a hand to calm his lieutenant, "but this man appears to have been sent to us by Naga. At least, that's what you've implied."

"Anyone can claim whatever they so please if they have ulterior motives." Frederick lowered his head. "Milord, I must think as my logic allows."

John looked back at Chrom. "I understand the point. I tend not to judge others until I can see what they're made of. Or until they try to stab me in the back."

"Well, I assure you none of the Shepherds will think of doing the sort to an ally." said Chrom.

"Uh...?"

"That's the name of our group." Robin stepped up to Chrom's side.

"Oh." Shepard blinked. "Guess that's a coincidence I'll have to live with, isn't it?"

"Ahem. Back to the matter at hand." Frederick cleared his throat. "I think it may be best for us to return if we wish to discuss any more about the situation. The rest await our return."

"Agreed." Chrom said before looking back at John. "Let us continue elsewhere. I believe it would only reasonable for you to see the group you'll be helping."

John nodded.

"Lead the way."

* * *

"So, Shepard, if you don't mind me calling you that." Chrom switched from listening mode to summarizing what he'd heard. "You were summoned from your world, the place where these Reapers first originated?"

"And the person you call Naga asked me to help. After seeing what this world looks like, I think that's for the best."

John looked around at those present. Almost every other Shepherd was performing duties around the camp. Around the makeshift table of boxes, Chrom traded a glance at Robin and another similarly dressed figure.

"I suppose with your identity out of the way," Chrom took his hands off the table, "those present should formally introduce themselves to you."

John turned to the young male by Robin. He was just a bit taller than Robin, with brown hair that flowed diagonally to the left side of his head.

"I'm Mark, the other tactician of the Shepherds." Mark nodded to John. "Sorry if Robin and Frederick acted a bit rude. Frederick is a loyal knight to Ylisse, and therefore has to protect Chrom at all costs. Robin, on the other hand, should've known better, what with how she and I entered the Shepherds in the first place. Ha." He laughed as he cut a glance to the female tactician.

Robin scowled. "You would've done the same if you saw Chrom run off without a trace of a warning."

"I know, I know. I suppose it runs in the family, doesn't it Lucina?"

John simply crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows as the young woman beside Mark coughed.

"My name is Lucina. In short, I am Chrom's daughter from the future." Lucina straightened herself and bowed. "If you would help us in our efforts against these...Reapers, were they? Your assistance would gladly be appreciated."

John glanced left over to Chrom. "This is a rather close-knit group you have here. Was the situation before this really that bad?"

"Unfortunately, yes." said Chrom. "But no one here was brought against their own will. In fact, each and every one of the Shepherds knows full well the risks involved, and is glad to fight for the future. For the sake of peace."

"But it doesn't seem like there are very many of you. I think I even saw children here."

"Ha ha ha," Robin chuckled, "Trust me, thinking like that as an enemy of ours would get you killed in a heartbeat."

"Actually, the youngest of us are those from the future." Lucina added. "Nearly half of the Shepherds are the future children of parents who were part of the Shepherds before they and I joined. Er, if that made any sense..."

"That's...confusing." Shepard scratched his head for a moment.

"Isn't it?" Chrom shook his head. "But every living being here, human or otherwise, is combat capable and important to our cause. We can't afford to lose even one Shepherd."

"Well, I'm glad I'm joining such capable people then. My crew often complains about their lives being in danger three times a day. Heh heh heh."

Mark pushed himself off the table, raising from his previously hunched position. "Ha! Trust me, we try to keep that number low every encounter. And on that note, I'd like to request something from you, Commander."

"And that would be?" John asked.

All other eyes shifted to Mark.

"An open sparring match with Chrom."

"Mark!"  
"Mark?"  
"Pardon?"  
"Huh?"

Everyone besides Mark and John looked either somewhat or very appalled.

"That sounds a bit sudden." said John.

"If we're going to request help from someone no one in this land knows about," Mark began to reason, "I think it'd be best for all of the Shepherds to see what kind of help we're getting. It'd be good for both morale and the Commander's sake. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to take the opportunity to learn otherworldly techniques." Mark rubbed his chin in thought.

"I-In that case," Robin cut in, "what about Lucina or Frederick? You could even ask Priam or Walhart in that case!"

"Robin, I'm sure you realize just as much as I do the benefits of having Chrom face Commander Shepard." Mark replied. "And did you seriously consider Walhart and Priam? Are you that worried Chrom will lose?"

Robin's mouth shot agape. "I...I don't think...I understand, but...We just finished a battle! Will Chrom be alright?"

"It should be fine. It's not like it'll be a battle to the death. Right, Chrom?" Mark checked Chrom for an answer.

Chrom took a short step back, closed his eyes, and thought for a moment. Then, he looked at the commander.

"I don't really have any issues. I'm rather intrigued myself to find out how strong...Shepard is." Chrom met John's eyes. "Unless Shepard has doubts?"

John looked amongst the group before shaking his head. "No. Actually, I'm also interested in what this world has to offer in military technique. If you'd do me the honor, I wouldn't mind sparring."

"Perfect." Mark clapped his hands together. "Then let's gather the Shepherds for a moment. I'm sure even the most solitary of us will be just a bit curious. Lucina, Frederick, could you please call all of the Shepherds to meet by the field out west?"

With varying replies and Chrom's affirmation, the two left the war tent along with Robin who decided to join them. Mark went over to the tent's entrance and waited for the remaining two.

"Chrom," Mark turned to Chrom after watching the three leave, "could you walk with the commander and me for a bit?"

"Is something the matter?" Chrom followed Mark. John did the same, and all three exited the tent into the sunlight.

"I think I'd ought to explain a concern I have if you're going to be joining us."

"If you're worried about me not caring about the safety of your soldiers ," John spoke, "you don't need to worry. Unless you're having internal problems?"

Already, there were stares from some of the Shepherds who walked by or were performing some duty. Mark and Chrom exchanged short words with some. Mark returned his attention to John.

"No...well, yes, there are, but not anything serious. Besides that, though, I thought should explain the conditions-with Chrom's help-of some of us Shepherds."

"What do you mean?"

"Actually, I don't quite share these concerns. But it's something Mark is worried about." Chrom spoke for Mark. "What Mark means by 'conditions' is that he thinks there are things in this world that just aren't...normal, for lack of better words."

"I think Naga said something similar to that before I came." John tried to remember. "Something about...things that don't belong in the world. Whatever that means."

"I see. So Naga suspects something is amiss as well..." Mark pondered something.

John looked over to Chrom. "Is something wrong?"

"It's a concern that Mark has shared with me after some of our own experiences with the Outrealms." Chrom explained. "That is, there are some things in this world that are very different from other worlds like this one."

"This...sounds serious." John turned with the other two to a place where tents became scarce and a group of people was forming.

"I think it is." Mark said after thinking for a bit. "To give an example, we've seen or even been involved with worlds similar to this one. You could say that they're only slightly different. Except that, instead of Robin and me existing, only one of us did. Though the Robin and Mark that we met in the other worlds may have looked different, there was never an occurrence where there were two tacticians. And that's only one of several things I've noticed."

"Naga seemed to think that this may be the reason Reapers were able to come into this world." said John. "Though I don't quite understand what it all means."

"Indeed," Chrom and the other two walked in between some of the other Shepherds who cleared a small path, "but perhaps we should save that worry for another day. A sparring match awaits."

John noticed the small group of people around him slowly increase in number, presumably to where all of the Shepherds would be present. Some in the crowd whispered, while others called out to Chrom, Mark, or even to Robin who was exchanging words with a shorter, yet rather confident young blonde.

"Teach thinks he's the only one worthy to face Chrom to a close end, but let's see what this guy's got."  
"Is that so? Any sparring session you have with Chrom couldn't possibly be considered 'close'. Speaking of close...C-Could you not stand so suddenly close?!"  
"Captain Chrom! Do your best! Um, but wait, isn't that...?"  
"Whoa whoa! Look at that guy's armor! Could you imagine how hero-ly I'd look if I had cool looking armor like that?"  
"Indeed, a hardened traveler harkens only to legends which harbor the same passionate flame! Thus, fate brings two such stars together to shine a light brighter than fire itself!"  
"Grk...Being around this many people makes me want to hurl. But! If it means a chance I see Chrom squished like a worm in combat, who am I to complain?!"

"So," John stopped listening to the talk of the crowd, "how are we doing this?"

Mark, Chrom, and John were now next to Robin and Frederick.

"I did notice you used some kind of tool on the Risen earlier." Chrom pointed at the commander's pistol. "Could that be used safely...?"

"Unfortunately, any shot you'd take from this won't be pretty." John looked around at the crowd. "And from what I've seen, I don't think I'd be much of a match with a weapon I don't know how to use. Except this." John turned on his omni-tool, which then flashed into the omni-blade. The pincer-like weapon glowed a dangerous orange, familiar to John's eyes. "...Unless you want to go bare-handed?"

John guessed from the rouse of murmurs in the crowd that his omni-tool had been surprising to see.

Chrom pondered for a moment. "I suppose if that blade is deadly as it looks, a practice sword is out of the question. Though..."

At these words, Chrom unsheathed Falchion.

"Milord!" Frederick wanted to motion against his lord's intended course of action.

"Uh, Chrom?" Robin hesitated. "Using any other weapon, maybe. But Falchion? In a sparring match?"

Even Mark pondered to himself. However, Chrom simply turned to John.

"Falchion will never rust or dull. And by the looks of things," Chrom looked at the omni-blade, "Shepard's weapon seems like it would cut through steel with ease. For the sake of both practical sparring and safety, I believe this would be most efficient for our purpose."

Robin palmed her forehead while Frederick remained neutral.

"The omni-blade can't cut through everything, but it's nearly as hard as diamond if that's a point of reference." John lifted the omni-blade for the others to see. "Mine is built for soldiers like me who need a close-quarters combat weapon. When we're not shooting at the enemy."

Mark finished pondering. "But are you able to fight without your main weapon?"

John turned to Mark. "I don't know what you guys have fought in this world. But in my world, I've had to stick an omni-blade in everything from hordes of little spiders to monsters three times my size." John paused for a moment to see if he didn't forget anything. "Among other things."

Chrom looked over to Mark, Robin, and Frederick. "If Naga summoned Shepard, he must be well-versed in the art of war. I think this will be a lesson for all of us."

Frederick nodded. Robin shook her head and brought her fingers to her forehead again.

"Honestly. Men."

Mark laughed. "At least we'll get to see what the commander's capable of. So, shall we begin?"

Mark motioned at two spots opposite Frederick, and John and Chrom moved into position. The sun had begun to set, though the skies were still blue. There wouldn't be any excuses that either was tired at any rate, regardless of the fact that a battle had taken place not more than an hour ago. Chrom readied his stance, well ready for another fight. John kept his mind focused, aware that although many enemies he faced may have been monstrously strong, almost none were skilled or learned in the ways of combat.

"Ready." Frederick raised a hand.

Chrom and John had registered the knight's voice from the now near silence of the audience and the beating of their own hearts. They were ten paces apart, the distance closable in a second. At such a close proximity, the battle had already begun.

"Begin!"

Chrom rushed in just after Frederick had finished saying the word. John saw him perform a full turn, the sword swinging for his shoulder. The commander ducked, running a couple of steps before turning to Chrom and thrusting his omni-blade at Chrom's shoulder. At this, Chrom faced John just in time to block the blade, producing a clash at Falchion's fuller against fabricated silicon. John followed through with a shoulder tackle with his omni-tool arm. Before the commander's shoulder could connect, Chrom dashed back, then lunged forward with a stab at the side of John's stomach. In the middle of the shoulder tackle, John brandished the omni-blade to parry the stab. The result was Falchion's path missing its mark by an arm's width. Both men dashed past each other before quickly turning to face their opposition once more.

Chrom brought up his fighting stance once more, just as John put his arms up to do the same, omni-blade in front of his face.

To Frederick's sides, Robin and Mark glanced at each other. Lucina, to Mark's left, held her breath in concern for her father.

A second passed before John took the initiative. He took a step before leaping into the air, reeling his weapon arm back a bit before thrusting forward in quick succession. In response, Chrom stepped to his left and countered with an upward slash. John swung his omni-blade upward in the opposite direction. Another bright clash rang out as both of them completed their movements. Chrom continued and did a full turn, preparing a swipe at John's legs. John saw the downward motion of the sword and pulled his weapon arm back quickly. The commander jumped and thrust the omni-blade once more, aiming for the side of Chrom's chest. However, Chrom pulled Falchion up soon after John had gone over his attack, pulling the sword horizontally in front of him to block the thrust. This time, the clash of omni-blade on Falchion's blade caused Chrom to reel back, taking a few steps back to recover from the blow. Again, the two regained their focus.

"Though he doesn't seem as learned in the martial arts," Robin whispered to Mark, "the commander does seem to bode well surviving on his own."

"Experience is the best teacher." Mark was still in thought. "We know Chrom has much of it. However, I would guess that the commander has a lot as well."

They and the audience of Shepherds watched on as the Chrom and John went on. Another round of attacking, dodging, and blocking passed before Chrom and John were staring at each other once more.

"...You are certainly skilled in combat." Chrom took a few breaths.

John shook his weapon arm a bit. "Same to you. Though to be honest, I'd still feel more comfortable with a gun."

A short moment of silence followed. Then, Chrom moved.

With a yell, Chrom cut downward at John. Blocking with the omni-blade, John watched as Chrom used the momentum from the attack to suddenly flip over his head. John quickly turned around before he blocked an upward slash, then a third one that came down vertically. The force of the third attack set John off balance. Chrom dashed forward again and finally thrust Falchion at John, who had stumbled onto one knee. Their final position was that of Chrom aiming Falchion just below John's throat, poised to step forward and deliver the final thrust. As for John, his omni-blade had fallen just above his knee, too far away to defend himself.

Chrom turned his head slightly to meet John's eyes. "You did pretty well. Huh...?"

Chrom glanced down. John was still kneeling on the ground with his left knee. However, Chrom noticed John was now aiming a pistol up towards Chrom's chest with his left hand. The holster at John's right side was empty. Not quite meeting Chrom's eyes, John turned slightly in Chrom's direction.

"You too."

At this final moment, Robin shot Mark a blank glance. Mark returned a shrug, then looked at Frederick. Frederick closed his eyes, then opened them.

"Milord."

"A draw...?" Lucina looked from Mark to Frederick. When Lucina looked at Robin, Robin shook her head.

"...No. Chrom...lost."

"What? But Father was poised to strike-"

"On the contrary." Frederick spoke. "The commander was slightly faster in pulling out his weapon. And though it was only slightly faster, granted this was a fight of blades, this was a practical victory on the commander's part."

"But realistically," Shepard slowly put his pistol away as Chrom began to sheathe Falchion, "you guys wouldn't have it be a one-on-one, would you?"

"Of course not." Mark walked up to the two along with Robin and Lucina. Robin patted down the dust kicked up onto Chrom's clothes while Lucina let out a relieved sigh.

Chrom reassured his daughter, then turned to John with a small smile.

"Welcome to the Shepherds."

* * *

"Haaa...Chrom lost. But he was still dreamy. Haaaaaa..."  
"Ha! Sparring is sparring. But Gregor would like to touch this 'gun' Commander has. Looks very useful, eh?"  
"I relish at the thought of inspecting the commander's tools for future benefit. 'Twould be pragmatic to research such advancements. The future may not have been so grim otherwise... "  
"It was like, WHIJIM, and, VOOMTANG! I'd KILL to give up turning into a dragon and getting me some of those things! Ooh ooh, or maybe I could use them EVEN WHEN I'M A DRAGON?!"  
"Ugh, Mother...Don't you think you'd be too BIG to use something like that?"

"I haven't really talked with anyone yet," John sat down next to Chrom, "but from what I've heard and seen, you have a pretty colorful group of people here."

Chrom groaned, then chuckled to himself. "There are times when I get headaches because of it. But, everyone is a good person through and through. Well, maybe not a few." Chrom sighed suddenly. "But at least everyone fights for a good cause."

"That's good." John turned the stick in his hand, the potato on the end slowly cooking on the fire. The fire itself licked at the night's air, growing a little larger. "Back in my world, it was hard to get even two species to talk about peace with each other. My sister and I often had to work things out. Though we had different ways of going about it."

"You have a sister?" Chrom waved at Lissa, who invited herself next to the fire.

"Jane." John turned his potato again. "She's a bit of a renegade, though."

Pestered by Lissa on his right, Chrom glanced at Mark and Robin at a tent nearby, who were talking between themselves. He also waved at Lucina, who nodded and smiled back at her father. "Although, there's still some level of discrimination in this world. I'm fighting towards a world without it, however, so that all can live in peace."

"The important thing is that you're fighting for something." John's eyes peered into the fire. "That much is enough, especially when you're in a world where people lose the strength to."

"True. Someone has to for those who can't."

John pulled his potato out of the fire and took a bite. Apparently, whoever had been on duty to make food had simply prepared seasoned potatoes. Or that was what he had heard. He chewed three times, stopped, then chewed some more, although much more slowly. The commander swallowed.

"Although it IS strange that no one fights for cooking duty around here when you need it.**"**


	2. Paralogue: Two Tacticians I

"By the way, who's in command during battle?"

Mark and Robin looked up at John from their place near the weapons crate.

"Pardon?" Robin's hand paused on the handle of a lance.

"Both of you are tacticians in this army, right?" John heaved a box of bows up and moved them next to Mark. "So do you two just switch off at different points during a fight?"

"Sometimes." Mark sorted tomes into their proper piles. "It definitely helps to have one survey the battlefield if the other is engaged with an enemy. If possible, we try to agree on a course of action beforehand. But it's still up to each individual Shepherd to pick up any slack in the heat of battle. _Instinct_ and all that."

John caught the twist in tone on "instinct", which was said in a higher pitched, nasal way. The commander raised an eyebrow at Robin, who had narrowed her eyes at the male tactician in turn. Mark met the glare with a shrug before picking up several tomes.

"Look, I KNOW how to watch my surroundings, alright?" Robin placed a hand on her hip. "I was clearly aware of the other three Risen surrounding me. It's the least I can do while, oh, I don't know, a FOURTH was trying to bite my head off. Which reminds me that SOMEONE was supposed to look over the ruin's condition before we had set off that time."

"And when I say the ruins were infested with Risen," Mark plopped a book on the pile atop a crate and leaned on it as he looked at Robin, "I use the word 'infested' with meaning. Besides, your husband was there with you, so nothing could've gone wrong."

"Uh," John glanced between the two, "is there something I'm missing here? You two are married?"

"GODS no!" Robin jumped, knocking over some swords leaning on a box. She quickly picked them back up. "He's referring to...Chrom. Mark was mentioning a time when he put our COMMANDER in danger."

Mark sighed, then aligned himself to properly talk to Robin and John. "I treat Chrom equally as a soldier and a friend. We were meant to travel together, but your worry over Chrom caused you to charge forward and attack."

"You and Chrom." Shepard repeated to Robin.

"Yes...Chrom and I are married." Robin face turned a light pink. "We held the proper ceremonies during a small break in the war. Then, I gave birth to the Lucina of this time. We've been together ever since."

"That's quite the resolve." John grabbed another crate of weapons. "I couldn't dream of having children in the middle of my war. As opposed to my sister."

Robin checked over the lances. "Ah, I heard about her. Quite the daring one, from what I've heard."

"Jane Shepard. She also serves as a sort of co-commander due to...certain conditions."

"'Certain conditions'?" Mark came back to the conversation, finished with the tomes.

"Well," John laughed out, "let's just say that she doesn't respond well to protocol. Crew limitations are the least of it."

Mark joined John in his laughter. "Sounds familiar to a certain SOMEONE I know."

"Ugh!"

Mark dodged to the side as a broken arrow flew at his face, with Robin storming out of the tent.

"...Is she going to be okay?" John gestured to the tent's entrance. "It seems you two have a little problem with each other."

Mark laughed, although now a bit more hesitantly. "That might be because-"

"MARK!"

John stepped aside as an angry young woman came into the tent. Upon better inspection, John saw that it was Lucina who had come in.

"Mother just came out of this tent raving mad, spitting your name. What did you do?!"

"Ah." Mark straightened up a bit. "I may have teased her just a little too much."

Lucina sighed in frustration. "Time and time again, I feel it important to remind you that, as a chief tactician, you have to be a role model for the rest of the troops. Having our only two tacticians act like this only serves to worry Father and—I?!"

John watched as Mark pulled Lucina into a one-armed hug. The male tactician rubbed his cheek against Lucina's as he looked over in John's direction. The commander crossed his arms.

"So that's how it is."

"M-Mark?!" Lucina sputtered. "In front of Shepard?! A Shepherd?! I mean, the commander, but..."

A light red began to show over Mark's cheeks. "You can see how it might be odd to be the lover of my two friends' daughter. Even if she did come from the future..."

"Ahem!" Lucina pulled herself from her lover's arms. "Mark finds it fun to tease Mother every now and then. But that doesn't mean he can pull personal matters into his everyday conversation." She frowned as Mark pulled her into a reassuring hug, this time with her back against his chest.

"You know, I won't pry into family matters." John put his hands up. "A fellow comrade of mine—and also a good friend—got together with my sister. I can somewhat understand the protective anger."

"Don't worry, Commander." Mark reassured John. "This doesn't get in the way of our war. At least, not enough to have us lose a battle."

"Actually, I wasn't accusing you of anything." John put another hand up. "I also got acquainted with someone during war. My sister was angry with me for that, to say the least. Even though you and Robin aren't brother and sister, I can understand the tension that can bring."

"It gets worse, though."

Before John could ask, two more people barged into the tent.

"Mark!"  
"...Mark!"

Shepard stepped back to allow more space in the tent. In front of him were two younger individuals dressed in the same manner as Robin and Mark. The male had young, wavy blue hair and blue eyes that threatened to pierce a hole in Mark. The female had a similar style, though her hair was black and parted at the middle of her forehead. Her brown eyes had more an air of worry.

"What did you do to Mother this time?!" The male's arms returned to his side after he had brandished the tent's entrance open. "I heard from my sister that you were the cause!"

"Brother, calm down." The female sighed, shaking her head at the ground. "They're always like this. I only wanted to know if everything was alright."

"Morgan! You know Mother keeps her cool as best she can, and all this man can do is test her patience!" The male pointed at Mark, who scratched his head and laughed. "And don't laugh!"

"Morgan, calm down. I'm sure Mark meant...well...actually, I'm sure Mother isn't so immature as to let Mark's teasing get the best of her."

Again, John looked over in Mark's direction for an explanation. Lucina spoke for him.

"Commander, allow me to properly introduce you. I'm sure you've heard their names." Lucina went over to stand between the two entrants. "Morgan, my brother, and Morgan, my sister."

"...Alright." John's tone was one of slow understanding.

"Oh, hello Commander. Sorry for the commotion." Male Morgan bowed. His current tension was far from wearing off, so his bow was somewhat awkward.

Mark rubbed the side of his forehead with a hand. "Morgan...I'm sorry for upsetting you. I'll apologize properly when I get the chance. And when Robin isn't going to lay a trap for me somewhere in camp." He added as his mouth went crooked.

Male Morgan tried to frown as best as he could, then threw the tent flap open with an arm as he left. Female Morgan scratched her head.

"Ahaha..." The remaining Morgan had her eyes closed, head turned toward where her brother had left. Then, she turned back to Mark. "I suppose I'll go calm Brother down. Well, take care of yourself, Mark!"

John simply watched as the young woman seemed to skip out of the tent. He looked back at Lucina and Mark, who could now focus on the commander once more.

"He'll come around to his happy self in no time." Mark assured John. "Morgan...Lucina's sister, will see to it. I'm willing to bet she lured him here just to set him off."

Lucina shook her head at the ground while sighing. "A brother who would use Falchion to cut apples and is sorely attached to Mother. A sister who enjoys teasing the men to no end. And both are so shamelessly straightforward. Honestly, I don't know what I will do with the two of them."

"Don't expect me to understand." John shook his head in the same manner, though with a hint of a grin. "But if you don't mind, I wouldn't mind trying to help sort things out."

"Thanks for the thought Commander, but like I said, everything should be fine." said Mark. "I wasn't lying when I said I'd go apologize. It's the least I do to be responsible for my own jests."

"Haaa..." Lucina went to exit the tent. "I hope that is the case. Which reminds me," Lucina turned around to address the two, "we need some help gathering supplies from the nearby village. I was on my to tell you before the fiasco with Mother. We'll be at the village if you can spare some time."

With that, Lucina excused herself.

"Well, in any case," Mark did a one-armed shrug, "I'm glad you're worried about us. But don't worry, we'll sort this out. We always do. As an odd...connected...disjoint family. Somehow."

John gave Mark a look. "Assuring."


	3. Paralogue: Impossible Sin I

Not even a week after John had become one of the Shepherds did John realize the dangers of traveling in such a large group. Risen were not the worst, at least. No, not Risen, but bandits. John could draw the similarities between the bandits of this world and the space pirates in his own and he would see the same type of people. As such, it didn't take much for the Shepherds to take care of the bandits crazy enough to try and raid them. And normally, John expected to finish cleaning up and assessing any damages before moving on.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case today.

"Mother! You lost focus again!"

"Sorry, dear. But it won't happen again, I promise."

"...Would you mind telling more about those two?"

John didn't turn to Mark, who was beside him. The commander watched as Severa yelled down her own mother Cordelia. It might have been fortunate to happen with John and Mark being the only ones around them within earshot.

"I suppose you mean their relationship. Cordelia is Severa's future mother. You may have picked up on that before looking at Severa's hair color. Well, pretty much the only visible similarity, though, so I guess I'll retract that statement."

"So is she always like that? Severa, I mean? She's quite...severe."

"Yes." Chrom brushed himself off while coming up from behind Robin and John. "Nonetheless, I'm still concerned for Cordelia's well-being. I can't say I blame her, what with..."

Chrom trailed off. John looked at Chrom before turning to Mark for an answer, though a call from Robin broke the short moment of silence.

"Chrom! Frederick wanted a word with you!"

"Alright, I'm coming!"

Robin took Chrom's place at John's side as Chrom left. John raised an eyebrow at Robin, who glanced over at Mark.

"Did you tell the commander about Cordelia and Severa?"

"I was going to." Mark answered. "Thanks for steering Chrom away."

John waited for either to continue. Mark continued.

"There's nothing strange about Cordelia. Rather, it's the effect Severa's identity has on Cordelia that's causing the awkwardness. Severa...well, OUR Severa...is the future daughter of Cordelia...and Chrom."

"I'm guessing that's not supposed to be normal for some reason?"

"Not if it was anyone else." Robin crossed her arms. "But Cordelia's a special case. From Mark's theories about `this world`, Chrom and Cordelia having Severa is impossible. Yet when we met Severa, she was shouting our heads off that Chrom was her father."

John couldn't quite read Robin's tone, though Mark continued from where the female tactician left off.

"No worries, Robin is a better woman than that. It was more of a shock for Chrom and Cordelia at the time. Though, Chrom recovered from his once I told him of my suspicions about the ties between worlds. Cordelia, however..." Mark shook his head. "I think something about the fact that Severa had Chrom as her father is, uh, haunting her?"

"Cordelia also isn't the type of woman to hold grudges, either." Robin flicked a hand. She sighed. "I...We, talked about it together. It hurt me to confess to Cordelia about Chrom and I. She was the first to hear it from me. From us. Before we even let the other Shepherds know." Robin lowered her head.

John took a moment to think. "So you're telling me whatever the cause is for her state of mind isn't because of anyone else. And it's not jealousy, either?"

"In truth," Mark said, "I never told the other Shepherds about my theories. Though with the state of our army as it is, I think it's safe to say that every Shepherd's noticed by now. With Cordlelia and her sharp intellect, there's no doubt she suspects it too."

John watched as Cordelia pat Severa on the head. The latter turned her head so fast it looked as though Severa was trying to throw it off. When Cordelia's hand didn't move, John could see Severa mutter a word before slowly pulling away. At the same time, John observed the expression on Cordelia's face. The pegasus knight smiled whenever her future child seemed to look at Cordelia. Yet, Cordelia's face took on a mysterious appearance otherwise. John couldn't tell what it was exactly, but it wasn't a smile. John's attention was so focused on the switch between the two expressions that John barely registered Mark's final comment.

"What it is that Cordelia's worried about exactly, I can't say for sure."

* * *

"Commander!" Cordelia did something akin to a bow for John. It was a short distance from the campfire where almost everyone else currently was. John had made to excuse himself for the moment as it was after dinner. This was when John happened to run into Cordelia, who stopped to address him. "I'm sorry for the sight you had to see in battle today. I wasn't entirely focused, and that could've cost someone their life..."

"No worries." John held a hand up, for which Cordelia loosened herself a bit. "Seeing you take down so many enemies shows it didn't burden you that much. Though...well, it was good work."

John withheld his comment. He was sure if he said anything that could be understood as negative, Cordelia would reprimand herself. Cordelia caught the lack of words anyway.

"No, I understand. It's my own thoughts that are causing me to falter, and I fear it will only grow with time. This is something I must deal with on my own."

"Everyone has their demons, and even the smallest one can turn deadly."

"Surely no trouble stems from knowledge alone as opposed to an event in one's life? I must be so powerless to let something intangible weaken me so."

"Well, dreams and nightmares can mess up anyone. Those are the times you might want to talk to someone about it."

"But I must find a way to get through this on my own. I don't want to burden anyone with troubles stemming entirely from myself."

John could hear the venom in her voice. Cordelia feet inched left and right on the ground while her hands balled up into fists. John cocked his head for a moment, scratching his neck, looking for the words to say. There was a certain asari who would attempt to burden herself with problems no matter the weight. Could this woman be the same way? Cordelia almost made to excuse herself before John held a hand out to stop her from speaking. Nonetheless, the commander felt he had to say something. John straightened up.

"Sometimes, your own troubles can only be made easier to take care of with others. Remember those stories I was telling everyone about?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I'd never tell this one when I get to the part where I fight on Earth. But I had a time when I was at rock bottom because Earth was being destroyed. And I thought, `all I could do was escape Earth and search for backup?`It was an order from my own people. Someone I respected. But I still felt I was running away, not fighting where I should've fought. Where people were dying."

"I..." Cordelia stared down at the ground, "...I can certainly say I know how that feels."

"It's those times you might need someone who can tell you that you're not alone. Or that the burden isn't yours alone to bear. Or even point out the things about you that you're not seeing."

"..."

"Maybe they won't seek you out. But that doesn't mean you can never ask for an ear. Perhaps maybe a close, female friend?" John had a certain female tactician in mind.

"...Yes, that is so."

Cordelia lifted her head, her eyes not entirely resolved, but lighter.

"Thank you, Commander. I'm sorry to have imposed on you a soldier's simple worries."

"There's nothing simple, or to feel sorry, about having a real problem. Listening and helping others during a war is the reason why people can't fight by themselves."

At this, Cordelia's lips turned upward, if only just by a small amount. She turned to leave, but stopped to turn and say something.

"Truly, thank you. I will try to take care of this with my own power...though not alone. On the other hand, I do hope you are able to meet your own people again someday."

As Cordelia went to seek her friend, John stared at the pegasus knight's back.

"I hope so, too."


	4. Paralogue: Forbidden Ritual I

On a ship sailing toward the west, John rest his arms on the edge of the ship. Two identical ships also sailed beside the one John was on carrying the rest of the Shepherds. Sailors hummed tunes as they passed. The only Shepherd who was around John near the back of the ship was a young man who looked near ill.

"I'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'mgonnadie..."

Jonh chuckled. "You sure you don't want to head down, Yarne? I'm sure not seeing the water might help a little."

"This churning feeling in my stomach. Oh Gods, am I going to explode? I don't think seasickness is supposed to feel like this. I don't even think bunnies can swim!"

"Brother, you'll be fine. You might want to take Shepard's advice, too."

John switched to leaning on one arm as Nah approached, who was unable to suppress a sigh. Yarne sunk to his knees, head planted on the ship.

"N-Nah, I'm sorry. Your big brother spent the last of his nine lives fighting Grima. Please...tell our mothers on the other ship I did all I could to prevent extinction..."

Nah's gaze was frozen and unsympathetic. She closed her eyes and sighed again, then communicated a silent apology to John with her eyes.

"Ha." John shook his head. "I can't say I know how it feels to be the last surviving member of a race. But...you two are siblings?"

"Yep." said Nah.

John went silent for a moment, looking between Nah and Yarne. `Robin did tell me about the races of this world. I don't know how uncommon it is for hybrids or same gender couples to get together. I guess I don't give it too much thought anyway, especially considering the asari. But...`

"Aah." Nah anticipated John's thoughts. "I guess Robin didn't tell you? Yeah, Yarne and I are born from a manakete and taguel."

"No, it's not that. I just thought that both of your parents were, uh, female? So how does that work out exactly, if I may ask?"

"Well, from what Yarne and I know, our mothers from our world had fallen in love. Then, they wanted children. They used a ritual for same-sex interested couples. And they had us. That's all I found out about that, before my mothers died in the war."

Nah took a deep breath in and out. Yarne also was turned on his side, face unseen by John. However, he had noticeably ceased to roll back on his other side.

"...Oh. I'm sorry. I forgot about that."

"No, it's no problem at all. Actually," Nah grinned, "aren't you more interested in who the `father` is?"

The only nearby sound was Yarne groaning and continuing to roll on the deck as John slowly turned his head to the side. The commander kept eye contact with an unmoving Nah. Nah blinked twice on long intervals before John felt he should say something.

"Nnnno."

"Well, whether my mother and Yarne's will actually get together in this world is none of my business really. The more important thing right now," Nah crouched down to Yarne, "is to get my brother to a place he won't hurl in the next second. If you don't mind, Shepard."

John nodded Nah off as she pulled on Yarne's hand. Yarne moaned about going extinct, and Nah pulled one of the taguel's arms around her shoulder to heave him away. John couldn't help but follow their backs as they went down inside the ship.

* * *

"Nowi and Panne were definitely shocked when we met Nah and Yarne. How the both of them feel now, though, is a different story."

Mark watched as the rest of the Shepherds were coming off of the ships onto the dock. John wiped the sweat from his forehead, finished from carrying supplies off of the ship he was on.

"It's not so different from Cordelia and Severa, in that respect."

"I'm not so surprised by interspecies communication and relationships. But something about it made me think this was also part of your theory."

"Right. I think the same, too. I still haven't found exact method of the happenings. Though, I'm not as insensitive as to ask straight out."

"But Nah said her parents had used a ritual or something like that. What could she be talking about?"

"Rosea's Ritual."

Mark and John turned their heads for Robin. The female tactician blew air from her nose and shook her head.

"How do you know that?" Mark turned to face Robin.

"I had my own suspicions about how Nah and Yarne were conceived. I was able to ask Tharja—with some misunderstandings—if there were any spells or enchantments like that. It turns out there was."

"And the way this happened was something called `Rosea's Ritual`?" asked John.

"Yes. The ritual essentially allows for the users to, uh, perform the same duties as a man and a woman would. Of course, the set-up and ritual itself are tricky, but it _is_ possible."

Mark thumbed his chin and put his hand over his mouth.

"I see..."

"What is it?" said John.

"I just thought," Mark shook his head, "it can't be that this is a human ritual, is it? It has to be manakete or taguel in nature."

Robin scrunched her eyes. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't have any proof. It's just...when I recall how Panne and Nowi reacted at the time. When we met Nah and Yarne. I can't help but think that one of the two already knew about that ritual?"

"That..."

John noticed how the two tacticians lowered their heads.

"I'm sorry, I don't quite catch on. But apparently, this is another happening in this world that's different. I'm not sure if these are things we should be avoiding or not, but as long as it doesn't harm anyone, I don't think they're bad things."

After both Robin and Mark looked up at John's words, Mark nodded and smiled.

"Indeed. Perhaps it's just our curiosities getting the better of us. Though I will give it some more thought in my spare time."

"Yeah, that'd be for the best." Robin agreed. "We're still on our way to intercept the Risen in this area. We should focus on that before anything else."

"I'll catch up with you two later, then." Mark turned around to wave to Chrom and Lucina. "I have to discuss troop movements with Chrom. I'll confirm them with you, Robin, when we've decided on our course of action."

Mark left Robin and John, and the latter two watched as he walked along with Chrom and Lucina. Behind the three were Nowi and Panne, who were talking with their children. Robin kept staring at the female manakete and taguel.

"I agree with you."

"What?"

John wasn't quite sure what Robin was agreeing with.

"That I don't think the things that are different about this world are bad. Surprising, shocking, yes, that's for sure. But bad?"

"I wasn't saying the differences weren't without problems. Just that even if your god Naga thinks it's bad, it can't be for the worse, can it?"

"I don't believe Naga sees these differences as bad. But if anything ominous was to arise as a result of them..." Robin shook her head once to herself. "I'm sure we'll be able to pull through. We have to. We've gotten this far, right?"

John didn't answer. He followed Robin's gaze back to Yarne and Nah. Though the taguel male was still holding onto a stomach and groaning, he didn't seem at all too depressed with Panne's lecture. Likewise, Nah was talking with a giggle every now and then with Nowi about Yarne's state. Maybe, Nowi and Panne weren't their real parents. And maybe, there'd be a problem with that connection later on. But John was sure those issues could be solved in due time. Would be.

`They're going to be alright, aren't they?`


	5. Unforeseen Bonds, From Fantasy

"Forgive me, Mother."

With these words, Lucina drew Falchion and took a killing pose. Robin reeled back. The dawning sun partly shadowed daughter and mother, yet Robin could see a determination Lucina had in the eye that was visible. Whatever Lucina had said earlier was merely a prelude to this moment, though Robin was still surprised with the outcome.

"What madness is this?!"

"Know it is with a heavy heart I came to this conclusion." Lucina spoke, voice none too loud. "I could sense it, even as far back as to when we first met in this time. And when Validar took control of you, I knew. You...are the one who kills Father."

"I...kill Chrom?"

"Yes," Lucina nodded, "you, with your own hands, murder Father in cold blood."

"Then what happens afterward? What about me, and everyone else?"

"You know. Everyone—" Lucina turned away to take a stuttered breath.

Robin did not speak for a moment, only staring at Lucina, unmoving. Robin lowered her head and closed her eyes. Then, she looked back up at Lucina.

"...Then, do it, Lucina."

Lucina was silent. Robin extended her arms wide.

"I love Chrom with all my heart. And you as well. Though it pains me to think it, if this will prevent me from killing the man I love, if it prevents you from experiencing the pain of losing everyone you love...then perhaps it's for the best. I only regret that my daughter must perform a deed I am fated to in my place."

Robin could see Lucina grit her teeth, her daughter's lips twisted in spite. The tactician could hear Lucina breathe hot air though her nose. She saw her daughter's forehead furrow from her eyebrows lowering, and her hands trembled on Falchion's blade. Finally, tears formed in Lucina's eyes. In a matter of seconds, Lucina's face had twisted from anger, to hesitation, to pain. And Robin knew...Lucina directed all these emotions at herself. Lucina closed her mouth, but formed words to speak.

"How can you..." Lucina closed her eyes, letting her tears fall upon her face. "...I..." Lucina re-opened them, seeing the small smile on her mother's face. Then, Lucina's eyebrows rose and her eyes lost their flare. Her hands loosened on Falchion's grip. "I...!"

Those were Lucina's last words before Robin's face changed to one of shock. Lucina slowly registered the lightning that had struck her mother in the chest, only running toward the body that fell onto the ground.

"MOTHER! Gods, no!"

Lucina scrambled to the figure on the ground, devoid of any signs of life. Throwing Falchion onto the ground, Lucina held her mother in her hands. She spun her head around to see Mark, whose hand was still crackling from the thunder spell.

"Mark, what have you done?!"

The male tactician's eyes were narrow, decided. His arm fell slower than Robin had, back to the side of his body. He stood over his wife and the body of his best friend.

"I did what was best for everyone. What you wanted to do, but couldn't."

"I didn't want this! I never wanted this!" Lucina cradled her mother in her arms, disregarding the blood coming from her mother's mouth staining her front.

"How can you say that?" Mark nearly spat at Lucina. "It had to be done!"

"That wasn't your decision to make! YOU HAD NO RIGHT!"

"It was mine when I knew what the future had become, from _your own mouth_! You said it yourself: To avoid your future, sacrifices had to be made. "

"And at what cost? What will become of my father when he knows what has transpired here? I...I would not bare to face him now that Mother has...has..."

"Your father was going to die! You were doing this for mankind!"

"This..." Lucina was at a loss for words. All she could do was stare down at the pained expression on her mother's face.

Mark placed a gentle hand on Lucina's shoulder. "Listen. Leave this place. I will take full responsibility for this. Leave, and clean yourself of Robin's blood before someone comes! I will explain to Chrom, to everyone, the conditions for this tragic happening."

When Lucina didn't move, Mark gripped Lucina's shoulder tighter. "Lucina, my love, there was no other way. You knew it, I knew it, by Naga, even Robin knew it! It was either Robin, or Chrom and the entire world, devastated! All three of us would choose the former, and Robin chose to die. You could not do the deed. I did. It was fated to happen." Mark rubbed his hand back and forth to comfort Lucina. "It was fate—"

Before he knew it, Lucina tackled him to the ground. Mark barely realigned himself, and was face-to-face to a teary-faced, yet furious Lucina.

"TO HELL WITH FATE! THERE HAD TO HAVE BEEN ANOTHER WAY! I...You...!"

Sitting on Mark's stomach, Lucina grabbed Falchion from the ground. With a roar, Lucina raised Falchion with both hands, and then thrust downwards at Mark's face—

"Lucina, NO!"  
"Lucina, stop!"

SHINK!

Mark breathed twice slowly and then swallowed, Falchion's blade a few inches from his ear. From the change from pained fury to sudden surprise, Mark knew Lucina had just realized what he had known all along.

"M-Mother? Father! What...?"

Lucina slid her leg across Mark's stomach to turn toward Robin. Robin licked the red jam from the corner of her mouth, rubbing the area where Mark's lightning spell had struck her.

"Honestly, Mark." Robin grunted while standing, removing the plate armor hidden in her clothes. "If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought you were a villain with the way you spoke. All that goading about fate..."

"Even more surprising," Chrom helped Robin to her feet, "`To hell with fate!` I never knew my daughter had it in her!"

"What...But," Lucina's mouth was agape, "I don't understand! It couldn't be...!"

Mark embraced Lucina from behind, nuzzling his nose into his wife's hair. "Forgive me, Lucina. It was a ploy contrived by Robin and I to see your reaction and test your resolve."

"H-How long did you know?"

"Just before you came to talk to me, actually." Robin finished brushing herself off. "Mark and I both suspected you knew more than you let on. I was the one who worked out your motives, while Mark made the plan."

Mark hugged Lucina tighter to himself. "I left you and Robin alone to let Chrom know. Though, he was already on his way, so it was more like I intercepted him."

"Perhaps it would've been appropriate to stop you before you became so aggressive, though." Chrom finished. "`Wait a moment or two`. You never said my daughter was going to attack you like that."

Lucina was at a loss for words. Robin cleared her throat.

"I never doubted you, my dear, sweet Lucina. But now you've had a glimpse of what we aspire to do. That is, no matter what fate has in store for us, we will build a bright future with the bonds we share. Is that not why you felt the way you did, just now?"

Lucina could not respond. Instead, she sank to her knees, with Mark kneeling behind her, and tried to fight the tears that threatened to start anew.

* * *

"After that," Mark said to John, "Lucina spent the next few minutes apologizing for her actions and keeping what she knew secret."

"And is this another difference that you noticed? Why is this event something that's been on your mind?"

"Because of another detail in the story that was gleaned on, but said to us before. Lucina came from the future, where all of the children's parents had perished."

"Yeah, and that she came here to prevent that future from taking place."

"Well, the thing is," Mark stopped for a moment, "I was never in the future. _Lucina's_ future."

John stopped as well. "What? Didn't you say that in other worlds...?"

"...that only one of us existed? Yeah, there's that, but I never said what their names were, did I?" Mark took a deep breath. "They were all named `Robin`, whether they were male or female."

John eye's widened, then he looked away to think.

"But what does that mean for you? Are you..." John looked back at Mark. "Who are you, exactly?"

"You're not asking something I haven't asked myself." Mark put on a hollow grin. "And that's why this particular event stands out. Don't you think it odd that I was even involved with it in the first place?"

"Involved with what exactly? You mean the talk between Lucina and Robin? What's so strange about it?"

"Don't you think it would've ended peacefully anyway? Especially considering the fact that Chrom was already on his way to eavesdrop?"

John took another moment to think, fist under his chin. "You're saying this isn't all coincidence."

"Yes, it isn't." Mark nodded. "That's why...Commander."

Mark was now looking at John with a hardened look in his narrowed eyes.

"If there comes a time...if, by any chance. If I ever decide to do something completely crazy—"

"Mark."

"—if I, say, sacrifice myself—"

"Mark!"

"—then, promise me, tell Lucina `I never forgot.` And that I always kept it on my person."

John turned away for a moment, disgusted with where the conversation went. Mark only stood, waiting for John's reply. John didn't want to answer, nor did he want to outright refuse. At the same time, John felt he had to speak his mind, as he did to so many of his friends and comrades before. How many soldiers had made these sorts of promises before? Or more importantly, how many times had John seen or heard these promises come to truth? It wasn't unexpected; it was a part of war. Of any dangerous circumstance. Of life. And yet...

After looking around for other Shepherds outside of the tent they were at, John spoke.

"Mark, you're blaming yourself for something that's already happened. Something that Lucina is fighting to fix."

"Commander—"

"Let me finish." John held a hand up. After a long pause, John went on. "Just because you use an excuse that `you have no past` and that, `you don't belong`, doesn't give you a reason to put yourself at the top of the mortality list. You love Lucina, you want to carry some of her burden, make it yours. Make things right, like you did for her, Robin, and Chrom. At the same time, loving Lucina grounds you. You _become_ someone. That's okay."

At these words, Mark couldn't bring himself to keep eye contact with John. John didn't stop with his speech.

"Even more, Lucina loves _you_. As a tactician, I'm sure you've thought of it yourself. She wouldn't be happy with you sacrificing yourself for anything. And she definitely isn't the kind of woman to care about who you were. Hell, if things were flipped in that story you told me, she probably couldn't bring herself to kill _you_, either. Maybe this was something you thought of in the heat of the moment. But even though you were testing Lucina back then, it looks like you need to test your resolve a bit more now.

"What was it that Robin said back then? No matter what fate has in store, you guys will build a brighter future? Even if you never find out who you are, even if who you are is a criminal or enemy beyond all belief, you guys are going to find a way to fight through it. Just ask Lucina behind you, she'll tell you."

Surprised at John's words, Mark turned around. Sure enough, Lucina had a dark stare aimed at her husband.

"How dare you."

Mark's heart shriveled at the choice of words.

"Lucina...I—"

John started thinking it was a mistake to signal for Lucina at the severity of the slap. Then, a few seconds later, Lucina embraced Mark's head to her shoulder. John saw the woman's eyes soften.

"You will never die as long as I draw breath, not even if you wanted to. I will never steel myself the will to kill Mother, Father, or you. But if you ever," Lucina brought Mark's face in front of hers, "decide your breath should stop, to do something as foolish as sacrificing yourself. The moment it does, mine will too. Do you hear me?"

Mark took a long look at Lucina, who could burn someone with the passion in her eyes. He brought his hands to Lucina's cheeks.

"...Yes. Of course, Lucina."

John felt his own chest loosen, just as Mark felt his. Lucina pulled away.

"Now, we must continue. Father and Mother want us all to gather before we catch wind of the Risen to come. The same for you, Shepard." Lucina looked around Mark.

"Understood."

Mark turned and nodded to John as the commander left, but stopped Lucina before she did the same. His pride had been hurt, and he felt he needed to reassure himself. Mark grabbed Lucina's hand and pulled her toward him, and after she exclaimed her surprise, he whispered in her ear.

"Would you mind if I decide to stop your breath tonight?"

Pushing him away with more force than necessary, Lucina straightened her clothes.

"H-Honestly! Just because you cannot bear it...being teased, I mean!" Lucina blushed this time at Mark's laugh. After a twitch of an eyebrow, Lucina pulled him close by the collar. "You'll be out of breath too, if you're not careful."

"My, wherever did you learn that from? You may not get a joke, but you certainly know how to—"

"I wonder who!" Lucina yelled, then sighed. "In any case, I was serious about the meeting. Please head to the war tent straight away, if nothing else is amiss."

"Thank you, Lucina."

Lucina held a fist to her chest as she walked away from a satisfied Mark, the thumping of her heart sounding in her head.

A small smile crept on Lucina's face.


	6. Unforeseen Bonds, From Space

"Shepherds! We will fortify the town down by the hill! The Risen will approach from the north, so we must set up a defensive parameter before they arrive! Robin and Mark will begin with several of us to evacuate the citizens! The rest will follow Frederick and I to act as a buffer in case the Risen arrive early! If all goes well, the first group will meet with ours to further prepare! If not, you'll know when our group retreats to the town! Now let us make haste! To arms!"

* * *

"Minerva, be a dear and keep the children safe and secure."  
"Minerva, keep them safe."  
"Naw, don't worry 'bout the crops. We'll keep'em safe from any varmits!"  
"Just like I taught you, kid. Hex the doors, windows, anything the Risen might lay their little fingers on, because we're not touching them."  
"G-Got it! Still not too familiar, but I think I've got it..."  
"YEOWCH! Why didn't anyone tell me you hexed this? Mmm...Tasty mushrooms..."

John was a part of the team evacuating the villagers. The village itself was small; two rows of houses ran parallel to the main walking path. Behind each row was a wooden wall of sorts as tall as the houses. Pastures and crops were outside of the walls, surrounded by wooden fences. On the main path, Shepherds evacuated the villagers who spread the word amongst the others. As John closed the door to a house, Robin ran up to him.

"Commander!"

"Are the Risen already here?"

"No, not yet, it seems. But we're having trouble evacuating the last of the villagers. And...I think you might know one of them."

"What?"

"Quickly, Commander!"

John caught up to Robin. Villagers and Shepherds ran past, the evacuation still underway.

"What makes you think I know someone here?"

"Well, let's just say," Robin passed a sideways glance to John, "it's not someone...or something...that we've ever seen in this world. As soon as I saw them, I had a feeling you might know."

Before Robin even placed her hand on the house's door, John could hear the voices talking from the inside.

"We have to go!" A villager's voice said from inside.

"No, no no no. Children are in no condition to move. Just finished sterilizing wound, but must be sure to dress to prevent infection. Also, exposure to outside environment may jeopardize patients' health. Will have to stay here. Must. Can defend this position, have counter-measures ready for Risen. "

John looked around the villager, who was in front of John at the door.

"That voice...Mordin?"

John's salarian comrade turned at the voice. Upon seeing John reel at him, Mordin Solus's eyes enlarged.

"Shepard."

No sooner did Mordin say the words than he walked up and offered a handshake, which John took without delay. There was a firm shake of hands and an exchange of nods.

"Heard there was a commotion nearby. Never would have dreamed," Mordin grinned, "that you would be here, Shepard."

"I could say the same to you," Shepard flashed the same reminiscent grin. "But it looks like we'll have to save the reunion talk for later. We've got a little problem with the Risen."

Mordin took a deep breath. "So it seems."

"Commander!" Robin peeked in from the door, the villager talking with Mordin filing out. "Can we evacuate them?"

"Well, Mordin? Is there any way we can move them to safety?"

"Unfortunately, no." Mordin shook his head, before pointing out the half-dozen children still under their blankets. "Would explain situation if not under pressure from Risen threat. Too complicated at the moment. But! There is a way to keep them here, and Risen out."

Robin and Mark entered with another opening of the door. Mark took one look at the children and clicked his tongue.

"Looks like I'll have to inform Chrom we'll have to keep the Risen away from this place."

"No need. Follow me."

Mordin walked past John, Robin, and Mark outside.

John looked back at the children. "I thought you'd be staying with them?"

"That would be safest." Mordin walked on,with the other three following. "But must test something on the incoming group of Risen. May prevent future casualties, will protect the children inside." The four of them were outside of the village walls. "I'm sure of it."

Two figures approached from the second group of Shepherds. Chrom and Frederick rode to the group of four.

"Have all the citizens been evacuated?" Chrom said to John, Robin, and Mark.

"No, impossible." Mordin spoke before anyone else. "But have devised counter-measure for dealing with possible intruders. Will also help on the front-lines, if you will be providing aid."

"And who is this?" asked Frederick.

"Um, he's—"

"—a friend." John finished for Robin. "We can trust him. Let him explain."

Frederick looked from Mordin, back to John, then at Chrom. Chrom turned to Robin and Mark. Robin merely nodded once at Mark, Chrom, and Frederick, before Chrom addressed Mordin again.

"Alright. If you would explain the situation, er..."

"Professor Mordin Solus. Or Doctor." said John.

"...Doctor. What do you have planned?"

Mordin wasted no time to explain. "Aware that Risen are under influence of something I have experience with. Shepard would know it well: Reapers. Was able to create a mechanism of sorts with what I have. If Risen are under the influence of Reapers, can specifically target and remove said influence from the Risen. This, in turn, will also destroy the Risen. Reaper influence seeks to monopolize host, therefore destroying any other will or function Risen had before, even if undead."

"Captain Chrom!" Sumia yelled from the sky. "The Risen are almost here!"

"So how will your creation aid us?" asked Chrom.

"The mechanism will raise a shield that will repel any Risen entity as mentioned. This shield will extend somewhat past my intended range, but will stabilize due to lack of resources. Also, any Risen repelled will drain more resources, causing shield to weaken. Therefore, I propose we draw a good number of the Risen moderately close to the village. I will activate the shield at an opportune time to reduce the number of enemies."

"I see." said Robin. "We can basically cut down a great number of Risen we have to fight. Though afterward, we have to be mindful of letting any Risen pass into the village."

"Exactly. Granted we can let a few pass, too many would break down the shield, allowing Risen to wreak havoc on the village and children left behind. Must avoid that condition at all costs."

"We never intended for the Risen to reach the village in the first place." Chrom signaled the rest of the Shepherds. "If we're going to follow this plan, let's move it. Tell us where to go, Doctor, and we'll move with haste."

"Just behind where we're standing is fine. So long as you all remain within the parameter of the village at this spot, take formations as you see fit."

"Hear that, Shepherds?" Chrom called for all the Shepherds who had come to hear. "Follow the formation for the first plan, though do not cross this area! Follow Mark and Robin's directions for specific positions!"

As every one of the Shepherds moved, many could not help but stare at Mordin as they passed. Mordin turned to John, who was now beside him, and his eyes widened and shrank with brief amazement.

"Quite a group formed here, Shepard. I don't suppose you were the one who led them?"

"Ha ha ha, no, definitely not me." John tapped Mordin on the arm to move, Robin and Mark advising him to do so. "Capable group. We've had a few small run-ins here and there, but this will be the first large scale battle I'll have with them."

"Then I'll be honored to fight alongside you again. If you don't mind after I've taken my turn here?"

"Mordin, you've got no reason not to. We're here, so we're in this together."

Mordin had no need to respond, only smiling and nodding. Then, he narrowed his eyes at the incoming Risen. From John's view, it was a scattered group led by no less than ten risen in the front. Their figures were no larger than a finger spread out in John's eyes. However, the Risen ran with such speed that it would be mere moments before they made physical contact. With the dust trail and obscure sight of the land behind the Risen, the group was by no means small. Everyone had gathered at the entrance of the village. From how they were all standing, John guessed they were just outside the walls, with a few Shepherds inside. John was a step behind Mordin, who was in front with Chrom and several others. The Risen were only seconds away now.

"Now."

After a few inputs on his omni-tool, Mordin took a step backward.

John watched as the Risen in front wound their arms back to strike. Then, with an orange flash of sparks and a high-pitched, piercing sound, the Risen were blown back. They writhed on the ground for a moment before they began to melt. It was only moments before the last of the Risen tried to raise the short, liquified stub of what was an arm. This scene followed for the next few rows of Risen, some of them sent flying farther then others.

"FORWARD!"

Chrom's shout was followed by spells flying over John's head, and then the thunder and flutter of hooves and wings alike as horses and pegasi shot past. As soon as Chrom began to move, John walked forward and aimed his pistol. Two quick shots in succession hit a Risen in the shoulder, then the head, followed by the Risen's disintegration. A large, bullet of some sort flew forward and hit a Risen square in the forehead, which then exploded after a few seconds. Turning around, John knew it was no other than Mordin who fired a shot from his Scorpion. The corners of the salarian's mouth turned upward.

"STG standard, even if it _did_ become standard everywhere else."

Returning his focus to the battle, John went back to shooting down Risen. What remained of the Risen now attempted to lumber forward at less mobile targets. Behind the charging Risen, any of the rest where being attacked and taken down by the united efforts of pegasus and horse riding Shepherds. John aimed between the glowing eyes of a Risen five paces from Chrom's side and fired. A second after, he did the same to the one that was behind and beside it, and the one behind that one.

"Mordin! You behind me?"

"Covered, Shepard!" Mordin fired another shot at a Risen's arm, exploding that Risen as well as the one beside it. "Southern enemies no longer a problem!"

"I'll take care of the ones closest to you two!" Lucina shouted out from John's right, cutting down a Risen.

Everywhere else near to John were the triumphant calls and shouts of Shepherds dealing with the enemies.

"Do be a dear and _die_ for me, won't you all? I'm far too lovely to play with you _children_."  
"Oh dear, accidentally used a good blade there. Looks like I'll be counting for coins after the battle!"  
"Begone! Find peace with the Gods..."  
"Watch it kids! Hot death coming through!"  
"RAWR! Dragon in the house!"  
"Ah! And an arrow from moi saves a damsel in distress!"

"...Quite the colorful group." Mordin muttered before reloading.

"That's for sure." John chuckled. "By the way, how are you doing that?"

Mordin guessed the subject of John's question, firing before answering. "Can redirect excess heat to omni-tool through few modifications. Renders omni-tool unusable for a period of time. Assumed a high-tech pistol more capable of keeping bandits at bay. Especially, an _exploding_ one." Mordin said the last sentence with unnecessary interest.

`Gotta love you, Mordin.` John shook his head, then fired a few more times to down two Risen. With the number of Risen thinning, more Shepherds teamed up on the now smaller force of Risen. Shouts and battle cries continued for what felt like minutes.

"Stay in your teams of two or more!" Mark shouted, while Robin cut through a Risen with a Levin Sword beside him. "They may be outnumbered, but they can still fight—"

"Mark, to your left!"

Hearing John shout, Mark jumped back from the Risen that was playing dead on the ground. Mark began to pull something from his chest—

—before Mordin kicked the back of the Risen's knee, forcing it to kneel. Grabbing the Risen around the neck, Mordin wrenched his body and twisted, and the Risen's eyes ceased to glow. It took several seconds for all of these actions to play out, and the Risen melted into nothingness.

"Thank you." Mark returned the dagger to the inside of his cloak, sighing. Mordin nodded before taking aim again.

John ran up to Mark. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

As Lucina took position flanking Mark with Robin, John cocked his pistol and aimed behind him where a Risen cried out. From the sight of his gun, a Risen burned from the flame shot from Nah's manakete breath. John breathed out, taking a look around him. After many the Shepherds seemed to be putting away their weapons, he assumed the battle had been decided.

"Shepard!"

John turned to Mordin, who was backpedaling and motioning a hand.

"A moment, if you will. And bring some of the Shepherds, as well."

The commander checked his surroundings as the salarian walked back inside the village. He raised his hand to Mark and Robin, who were standing along the way back to the village.

"Could you follow me?" John asked the two tacticians.

"Are you sure?" asked Mark. "The doctor may have wanted to speak with you in private."

Robin's eyes shifted from Mark to John. "We understand if you need to speak alone, instead."

"Mordin wanted someone from the Shepherds as well. Chrom seems a little busy, but we can explain later for him."

With that explanation, Mark and Robin decided to follow John. John walked back to where Mordin had been taking care of the children, and opened the door to the house. Once inside, Mordin stopped checking whatever he had been looking at in his omni-tool to address the three.

"Omni-tool still overheating from the battle, but can still analyze data. Please inform your commander," Mordin said to Mark and Robin, "of what I'm going to say as well. Best your leader know what you know."

"Alright."  
"Okay."

Mordin pressed several inputs into his omni-tool. "However, I want to speak with Shepard first on our circumstances. Initially believed I had somehow ended up on another planet. Taken into custody. Taken into care. Perhaps even kidnapped as food. Obvious that we are in another place entirely. In relation to time and space."

"We are." John replied, trading a knowing glance with Mark. "Technology hasn't advanced nearly as far as it has in our world. Though it's all made up for with magic for the most part."

"Ah, saves some explanation then." Mordin circled his finger on his omni-tool. "Aside from what you know, recently discovered an anomaly in environments where Risen reside. That is, the presence of element zero."

"Element zero? You mean...?"

"Yes, exactly. Unknown what is precisely causing element zero to appear or form. My guess is Reaper or Reaper influence on the Risen, though must perform more research to track down origin. Aware your and my appearance, Shepard, may not be a result of a mass effect field connecting the worlds. Suggest that Reapers took advantage instead. Most likely scenario."

"You're right on one thing. Apparently, the god of this world, Naga, brought me here from our world somehow."

"Hmmm. Naga. Ah, yes, of _course_." Mordin scrolled down the information on his omni-tool. "A `God` in the sense that she is powerful and altruistic, at least to mankind. Spent a good amount of time researching the world and its cultures. Do not doubt Naga is capable of moving you between worlds. Yet, interested in the existence of a catalyst that _allowed_ her to move you in the first place. Might be connected to Reaper presence in this world. Would also account for element zero."

"It _would_ have been helpful to know if such a catalyst was present. Though, I suppose Naga would have told you about it." Mark said to John.

"In that case, that seems to be all we can say on that subject for now." Mordin closed the window that had his notes. He input a couple of commands and brought up a new window. "Which brings me to my second topic, concerning the Shepherds. Specifically, their objective."

"We _are_ trying to stop the sudden surge of Risen attacks." said Robin. "We suspected that the Reapers that John had dealt with before are at the center of it all."

"You'd be correct." Mordin frowned. "Traveled to a few locations before coming here. I believe I've found a way to track down the source. Or at least, locations where Risen reside."

Mark laughed once. "That's certainly better than waiting for a random Risen attack."

"Yes. Can track Reaper-influenced Risen based on traces of element zero left throughout the land. Think of it as using a tracking device, or following footprints. Same concept. If we can track footprints back to source, we can find heavily Risen-infested areas."

"Or we might even be able to find the Reaper controlling the Risen." John thought out loud after Mordin.

"Probable. It is why I ask if I may come along and assist you on your mission." Mordin said to Mark and Robin.

"Mordin, we'd understand if you wanted to stay and help the people."

"No need for niceties, Commander. Taught the people here more than enough to take care of the children." Mordin looked back at the children, taking a deep breath. "...Won't need me."

"No goodbyes? Or work to close up before you leave?"

"...No. Never leave traces. Failing that, leave hard-to-read traces. Better, since I have no ties to the people here. Yes. For the best..."

"Pro...fessor...?"

Everyone turned to a little boy on one of the beds who opened his eyes.

"Sleep." Mordin walked over and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Everyone will be back soon."

"Are you...coming back...?"

John only stared at the back of the salarian's head, which lowered towards the ground. Perhaps the salarian had become more attached than he let on. Or even left an impression on those he saved? John wouldn't doubt it. John didn't know how long Mordin had been here, nor did he know what the salarian had done during his time here. But John only had to hear the boy's voice to know the doctor had been doing the same as he always had.

Mordin raised his head.

"...Of course." Mordin's words bounced in sing song rhythm. "After all, still have to teach you the rest of the elements."

The boy smiled, then closed his eyes. Mordin watched the boy's chest rise and fall several times before turning back towards John, Mark, and Robin.

"Good kid. Shows affection for one of the girls who evacuated. Learns quickly." Mordin rubbed an eye. "Promising future."

"Mordin..."

"Whenever you are ready, Commander."

* * *

"Professor Mordin Solus. Geneticist, doctor, and former operative of a special tasks group in another world. Direct any questions about minor illnesses, human biology, or _alien_ biology to me. Will re-direct any bandits, Risen, or even harmful bacteria to the nearest fatal object in the room. If I may be so bold to say it."

"I'll vouch for the professor." John crossed his hands behind his back. "An invaluable soldier and doctor, as well. I wouldn't have any other salarian."

The rest of the tent consisting of Chrom, Mark, Robin, Lucina, Lissa, and Frederick contemplated for a moment. Chrom spoke first.

"We never intended to refuse you. However, you should know we all pull our weight with chores around camp. Cooking, cleaning, and watch duty, to name a few. Not that we doubt you."

"Ah. Then just like Special Tasks Group. No worries then. Though, can't speak for my cooking skills."

"No worries. I'm sure you'll do better than over half the Shepherds."

Chrom and Mordin shook hands. Lissa pouted and complained to Frederick, who assured her she was not one of the bad cooks (while forcing the words out of his mouth). John waited until Mordin was about to leave the tent, then motioned for the salarian to walk with him.

"Something the matter, Shepard?"

"Something like that." John waved one last time to Mark and Robin, who did the same. "Actually, I spoke with Mark and wanted to let you in on our thoughts."

"Ah. So it _is_ something important."

"Yeah."

John told Mordin about Mark's worries concerning the differences between the worlds. Mordin didn't interrupt, listening attentively. John also included his recent experiences and conversations about the "different" Shepherds so far.

"...So, what do you think?"

"..."

Mordin stopped and pressed a fist to the front of his chin. John and Mordin stood at the edge of the camp.

"That _is_ a peculiar theory. Differences in world contributing to present circumstances? Not possible to prove with orthodox methods. Experimentation not possible. Must rely solely on observation."

"So is Mark right? That there's a connection between differences in this world and the Reapers here?"

"No evidence to prove. No evidence to deny. Although..."

"Yes?"

Mordin thought for a moment. "Yes _yes_. That _is_ consistent. Think, Shepard. Of all the experiences you told me, do you think it impossible for this world's history to take place without those differences—or let us call them `anomalies`."

John shook his head. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Ah, then let me explain. You see, the commonality shared in all of the anomalies of this world is that they were not necessary for this history to take place. Grima's defeat, if you haven't heard, was a result of the Shepherds. Robin, was her name? Sacrificed herself to destroy Grima. But was another tactician needed?"

"...Hmm." John murmured. "I can sort of understand."

Suddenly, Mordin gasped, eyes wide for a moment.

"I see."

"What is it?"

"A different view on the matter. Perhaps not only this world has differences."

"Meaning...?"

"Meaning...there may be anomalies in our world as well. No way to know, no way to visit other worlds that are like ours in our time and space. Only possible to visit different versions of this world. But still a very interesting coincidence to note."

"Go on."

"Unfortunately, I was not there to fight with you on Earth. Actually, wanted to know, whether it was important to this situation or not. What was the result? Pray...that everything turned out well."

"It was a mad dash to the Crucible." John recalled. "Some of my crew got injured and we had to send them back to the Normandy. Jane, Anderson, and I made it to the Crucible. We met the Illusive Man, who was indoctrinated. Jane..."

"Continue, Shepard. Please."

"I don't know how she did it. She talked him down, made him shoot himself. And then...I was the one who ended it all." John's voice was barely above a whisper. Then, he laughed to himself. "Well, it was more like I cheated my sister out of the duty. She wanted to send Anderson back down to Earth, touched a couple of controls. I knocked her out and sent them both back down. Probably a stupid move, but I wouldn't change that for anything else."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I was able to destroy the Reapers. Chose to. It was...a hard decision, among the others given."

Mordin didn't speak, letting the moment of silence go on for a while. Then, Mordin started again.

"...Now, imagine a different situation. One without your sister."

"Without...Jane?"

"Yes. What if there had only been one Shepard? What did that one anomaly change, barring interactions caused by that anomaly?"

John was speechless for a moment. Mordin closed his eyes briefly, then spoke again.

"If Mark's theory is correct, then anomalies exist in both this _and_ our world. Would cause connection for which the Reapers could arrive here. The question then would not be why a connection exists, but why the anomalies create the connection. Can identify anomalies by considering the state of the world without that anomaly. If no change to the course of history, then not needed. If not needed, then creates connection. If connection exists, then perhaps not all Reapers were destroyed. Reason for creation of connection unknown. But still possibly the reason they came here like I did, when I...died."

"So, instead of dying, they...My God." John cursed to himself.

"Perhaps, not _all_ Reapers." Mordin assured John. "But certainly at least one. Nonetheless, until we know more, experience more things in this world, perhaps meet more people we know...can we be sure. As I said, unsure of how even I came here. One moment, death. The next...here."

Shepherds walked around from inside the camp, and John massaged his forehead.

"Ugh. This is complicated."

"Which is why I'm here to help. Shouldn't dwell _too_ much on the matter for now. Like I said, must observe more before any other conclusion can be made. More data to obtain. Nonetheless," Mordin took a deep breath, "an honor to work with you again, Shepard."

John looked up at Mordin. Mordin extended a hand for a shake, but this time, John felt a more personal bond in the action. A smile formed on his face as John took the hand once more. This time, as a close, irreplacable friend.

"Thanks, Mordin."

"None needed. Now we might be able to find seashells, given layout of the land."

"Only if there's a beach to find them on."

"Surely." Mordin turned toward the camp. "Should start helping out. Also, claim a space for makeshift, portable lab. Must speak with Chrom about procuring supplies needed to make one. Limited by technological advancements, but should be challenging to look into magic. Noticed several magic users blowing up Risen. Astounding, _and_ intriguing."

As Mordin nodded and left, John turned to the vast landscape of plains and sky. Would he meet someone else he knew? What condition would they be in? What other anomalies did he have to discover with the Shepherds? And...if he would find out about the fate of his world. Those were only a few of the many questions that came with Mordin's joining of the Shepherds.

John stared up into the sky, as if the space beyond it could answer.


	7. Paralogue: Impossible Sin II

"There is a membrane in your cells that gives them ATP now. Mi-to-chon-dri-a! Mi-to-chon-dri-a! Mi-to-chon-dri-a! It gives your cells en-er, gy—"

"Gawds, be QUIET!"

Mordin turned his head toward Severa, nodding, akin to a bow after a play. The salarian had been tinkering with his omni-tool off by a side of the medical tent. Severa, meanwhile, grumbled on one of the makeshift beds.

"My apologies. Helps me think. Improves productivity. No intention to irritate."

"If someone told me we'd have a bard for a doctor, I'd have slapped them. Actually, I think I'd do it harder if it was going to be like this."

"Good to know my skills haven't gotten worse."

"Be glad you have any, or I'd stick a sword down your throat."

Mordin's finger stopped over a button, turning his head just a little in Severa's direction. "May I suggest something for you?"

"Not a word."

"Then a sentence or two of advice." His fingers continued working on the omni-tool. "Understand that soldiers experience large amounts of stress. Would hope that you take caution with creating more tension than bearable. For others as well as yourself."

"Ex-CUSE me?! I don't ever recall entering this tent because I needed a therapist."

"You don't." Mordin placed the scalpel into a satchel. "But you HAVE entered this tent because of a sprained leg. A happening that could have been avoided."

Severa clicked her tongue.

"If I may ask, what caused the incident? Surely nothing trivial?"

"..."

Who did this man think he was? Severa flipped herself to lie on her other side, away from Mordin. Maybe his inflated head was a good indicator to his inflated ego. If that were the case, he…it, would never be able to understand.

Meanwhile, Mordin finished recording his notes. Gives no response. Shy? Agitated? Shouldn't dwell too much on the matter. Have data that needs to be looked at. Still, important, though. Hopefully nothing serious.

Should probably ask Shepard, or the Shepherds, later.

* * *

"A moment please, Shepard?"

John toweled off the sweat on his forehead while returning the practice sword to Sully. Mordin had only been around for a few days. Had something already gone wrong? John followed Mordin around a tent.

Well, hopefully it wasn't serious.

"Would like to inform you," Mordin grinned, nodding, "that living conditions are quite comfortable. Aside from the training runaways feigning injury now and again, I have ample space to conduct closed experiments. Completely safe, in case you were concerned. Any disintegrating holes should be splashed with water before elements combust though. Hmmm. Should've mentioned that to Chrom."

"I assume there's something you want to talk about, though?"

"Yes. I presume you know about the young woman named Severa?"

"I do. Has something happened to her?"

"Not something that would need Chrom's immediate attention. Or anyone else for that matter. Was more interested in any information you had concerning her condition? You explained that she was what we called to be an anomaly, but haven't pinpointed the problem."

"That's right. I only had a talk with her mother about her own issues. Severa's…not the easiest person to talk to. I don't think she really likes me."

"Nor me as well." Mordin grinned. "But to the point. Severa. Body communication suggests a large amount of stress aside from normal agitation. Understand that human adolescence stimulates emotion, meaning even small stimuli can trigger abnormal response. With Severa's condition, while no specific assumptions at the moment, certain that she is experiencing some sort of shock."

"Do you think it's with her mother? I did talk with her a while back, but I don't know how much I really helped."

"A well-founded hypothesis. However, must be attentive to any other possibility. Familial problems are complicated and require analysis on a case-by-case basis to solve. Speaking, of course, from both professional and personal experience…Ah."

John turned around when Mordin's eyes widened at something over his shoulder. Cordelia almost stumbled into a bow as she approached, a hand clasped over the other in front of her.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but when I heard Severa's name I couldn't help but listen." The pegasus knight wiped some sweat from her brow.

Mordin returned a bow, hand over chest. "No offense taken, my lady. Would like to apologize if we were prying too deep into your affairs."

"Not at all." said Cordelia. "Actually, I wanted to know if you two knew anything more about Severa. With the Commander and Robin's advice, I've been able to place myself in my daughter's position much more clearly than I have before."

John shook his head. "I haven't heard or seen anything. Besides the fact that she's been trying to avoid everyone even more than she has before."

"Everyone?" Mordin put a hand under his chin.

"Yes." Cordelia did the same. "I've been getting the worst of it. Other than the normal pleasantries and fighting, I haven't had an actual conversation with Severa for…Gods, who knows how long."

John thought for a second. "But she does seem to talk to some people, at least. She does try to leave conversations as quickly as possible, but she does that much."

"Aside from the commander and I," said Mordin to Cordelia, "does Severa avoid anyone as much as she does you?"

"Not that I can….Wait."

Cordelia looked over to the makeshift training ground. John and Mordin followed her gaze over to the person who was now training with Sully since John had stopped. Kjelle parried her mother's thrust with her own spear, held vertical to the ground as she pushed the strike to the side.

"I…I don't know if it's just coincidence." Cordelia's spoke slowly as she tried to remember. "I only apologized briefly to Kjelle for Severa's behavior. I didn't think anything of it at the time. But if we're considering people who Severa's avoided the most, it would be just as bad as she's done to me. It actually may be worse."

John tried to think of the same himself, or whatever he could from the time he'd been with the Shepherds. Severa didn't seem to be actively avoiding Kjelle. At least, she had no complaints whenever she was paired with her. At the same time, though, John had never seen Severa say a word to Kjelle about anything whenever the two were together, unlike with every other Shepherd. Whether it was cleaning duty, sparring practice, or Frederick's morning stretches, the two were oddly silent. John himself thought it was either mutual hate or a rivalry.

"I don't know," John mentally cursed to himself, "what it could be."

As Mordin followed with a solemn "indeed", Cordelia gasped to herself.

"But I might."

* * *

As the Commander had thought, Cordelia also believed the same. But what he didn't know, of course, were the experiences from before his arrival. And as for Cordelia herself, experiences that she was familiar with. It was not his fault, of course. As someone of this world, proper responsibilities had to be taken care of. As a mother, it was inexcusable.

Cordelia waited just inside the forest for her daughter. Cordelia knew that whoever was on guard duty today was not far, but not within earshot. So it only followed that she knew who was approaching now. Of course, even if it had been a bandit, they would have known of their folly before they knew what happened to them.

"…What did you call me out for, Mother?"

Though the voice pierced through her heart, Cordelia grit her teeth behind closed lips.

"Severa."

She didn't know why that was all she said. But how was she to start a conversation through silence? Even Severa recognized how awkward it was.

But it seemed to convey the atmosphere well.

"Wh…What is it? If you called me out for no reason, I won't be silent about it, you know!"

Patience. Cordelia was trying to find a way to put what she knew and what she wanted to say into proper words.

"I…I don't know what the future's like." Cordelia began. "I only know what you've told me in our time together."

Severa narrowed her eyes as she looked just past her mother's shoulder. "Ooookay. Of course. But that doesn't explain why we're wasting time here together."

"But…you haven't been telling me everything, have you?"

"Wha…?"

It was only a moment. Severa's eyebrows creased, her eyes opened just a bit more. Her mouth froze, unable to say more. She flinched, but only so much to be noticed if someone were standing directly in front of her. She did all of this in a moment too small for a normal person to notice. For Cordelia, it was enough to confirm the answer to her question with absolute certainty.

"Severa, my dear, I am truly sorry. When I asked that you tell me of the future, I wanted to not only because I wanted to know. I also wanted to help you however I could from whatever haunted you in the past. But now I think I understand."

"What…? Mother, what's going on?"

"It is not only the past that can hurt us. And perhaps even the future. For you, it is the present. I'm sorry for not noticing earlier. But if there's anything I can do, I'm here for you. And I would support you no matter what happens."

It was as if a lance had been thrust through Severa's stomach. And in an instant, that lance twisted inside her. Severa struggled for words.

"Are you saying….Do you…?"

Did she know? How much did she know? It's not possible. But maybe….that made sense. It was moronic to think otherwise. Of course Mother would catch on. Perfect Mother, right?

But she had to make sure.

"…So, you think you know what the problem is?"

"I don't know what," Cordelia paused, "but I do know who. It's Kjelle, isn't it?"

"…"

Oh. Great.

"…Yeah." Severa muttered. "It's her."

"So why? Why are you avoiding her?"

Cordelia waited for her daughter to respond. With Severa frozen, staring straight at her, Cordelia thought her daughter had decided to remain silent. But then, she spoke.

"I'm not normal."

"So, you _are_ in love…?"

Though Severa thought her mother had caught on already, the words still numbed her chest.

"Yes. I mean, no, that's not…Well, yes but…Ugh, what the hell is wrong with me?"

Severa's hands were balled into fists. Closing her eyes, Severa took a deep breath. Then, she sighed so forcefully, Cordelia thought her daughter was angry.

"I…I've kept it a secret from everyone up to now. I haven't even told _you_ after everything we've been through."

"Tell me, Severa. I am your mother. Whatever it is you must say, I want to help you. Please."

Severa closed her eyes again, this time tilting her head up toward the sky.

Cordelia didn't know what could be troubling her daughter so. Was it not just that her daughter fancied someone, even if she was a fellow woman? But, no. Cordelia mentally struck herself. Cordelia knew well the pains of unreciprocated love. Yet it was clear this was not the only troubling thing. Cordelia stayed patient until her daughter finally spoke.

"You know how everyone's from the future, right?"

"Yes."

"And everyone from the future knows each other and all that?"

"...Yes. My dear, what…?"

'The thing is. I'm…not from the same future as the others."

…What?

"I-I'm sorry." Cordelia was confused. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

Suddenly, fear crawled inside of Cordelia's stomach. Cordelia didn't understand why, but instinct triggered danger and fear within her.

Severa let out an "Ugh!" of disgust. "I don't know either! I thought everyone was the same! Everything was just like I remembered it. But then, when I came, you said you weren't with Father! Then I went to talk to Kjelle. I thought she was just being stupid like always! But she doesn't…."

Severa's breath shook.

Cordelia didn't even realize she was holding her own breath.

No, it couldn't be….

"I made sure everyone else was the same! But they…I thought they were being morons, too. Like…maybe they forgot or something, or playing some stupid joke. I-It was like it never happened!"

Cordelia could sense a certain desperation in her daughter's voice. And it was because of that Cordelia started to realize something horrible. Something that made her want to embrace her daughter for not noticing. For not prying further into her child's affairs.

"I didn't want to ask her directly….I mean, it was obvious even after I spoke to her!"

At least with Chrom, Cordelia could understand. For her daughter, it must have been difficult to cope with the fact that—in this present, this time—her mother and father were not to be. If that were the only problem, Cordelia felt confident her daughter—for the span of time that she knew her—would be fine.

But this. Whether it was unfortunate circumstance or the work of sinister means, this was too much. Too cruel.

"I couldn't leave the Shepherds. I wouldn't choose to anyway. Even if I could and wanted to, how _would_ I? So I just had to travel along and pretend everything was normal. NORMAL, right?! B-But even so, she…S-She...!"

Cordelia stepped forward to take her daughter into her arms.

"Kjelle…this Kjelle…We're not…!"

* * *

At first, Mordin didn't know what to say when the two came into the medical tent. Thankfully, no one was injured, sick, or pretending to be inured, which meant no one else was inside. So it wasn't as alarming when Cordelia and her daughter came in, the former supporting a puffy-eyed Severa close to her. Despite Severa's glare at the salarian, Mordin only worried if anyone saw them coming in. The tent was quiet for the next couple of minutes. All the while, Severa had turned to her side away from Mordin on the bed, her mother sitting at the end.

Cordelia then proceeded to ask for permission from her daughter to explain the situation to Mordin. Of course, without the mention of Severa's relationship with Kjelle in her future. Cordelia thought that amount of privacy would be appropriate.

"Wh-Why to him?" Severa sat up.

Cordelia placed a hand on Severa's shoulder. "I do not wish to leave the doctor to worry. I trust he has enough problems of his own without us being around. But it would be improper to not ask help when it seems we need it."

"Would be happy, to help." Mordin nodded.

Which was then followed by Cordelia's explanation of Severa's situation, combined with their experiences with the Shepherds up until they met John and Mordin. Cordelia made a slight modification when it came to Severa's relationship with Kjelle.

"The two were…good friends in Severa's future." Cordelia took a breath in between. "However, it appears Kjelle—nor any of the other future children—recall her relationship with my daughter. We do not know why, but we assume she is from a different future because of it."

Mordin didn't pry further.

"I see." The salarian made a few notes on his omni-tool when Cordelia finished. "Grateful that the two of you have relayed this information to me. On the other hand, my condolences. No easy cure for stress or depression, not that this case can be classified as such."

"Well, gee, thanks." Severa sighed. "I was afraid I was literally going to explode from all of the stress. Depression. Whatever."

"Severa…."

Severa replied with a "hmph" and readjusted herself on the bed. Cordelia raised her head to give a silent apology to Mordin, but the salarian nodded.

"Nothing to be concerned about. Will be around if you need me. Listening to others good for the brain. Stimulates thought and improves response time. Social life enriches. Even if some of the Shepherds come in to complain about training."

Cordelia smiled. She turned to Severa, who snorted with a pout.

Severa might never trust this man. But Cordelia was relieved to know there was one more person willing to help. And that was enough for now.

* * *

...The wall of the tent never seemed so calming. Much more so than the jumbled mess that her mind was in. Of course, Severa never actually said what it was explicitly, but when she mentioned THAT, how could that memory not be remembered?

Kjelle suspected nothing at first. That much was certain, being on guard duty at the perimeter of camp. But then Cordelia had passed by without a word. And then Severa. It wasn't like the usual Severa, either, who would notice that Kjelle was near, then awkwardly look away and try to put distance between them. Mother and daughter both walked straight into the forest. Kjelle didn't know what for, but figured that something was going on. Secret training? A two man raid? Curiosity, and a desire to protect in case of an emergency, got the best of her.

And before she knew it, Kjelle was listening to a rather serious conversation.

Kjelle didn't know why neither Cordelia nor Severa noticed her presence. Atmosphere, or whatever it was? But even Kjelle could tell that she couldn't make a random interruption or escape without ruining the talk.

Not even when Severa began shouting, and then cried into her mother's arms.

Shouting about what? Not from their future? And _what_ about Kjelle? It doesn't make sense. Everyone should be the same, right? So why? Severa didn't seem any different.

_That _memory. Severa tried…well, she _did_ jump into Kjelle's arms when they met again in this world. Kjelle thought it was a bit _too_ friendly. Then, eventually, Severa confronted Kjelle some time during their journey with the Shepherds.

"_How much do you remember?"_

"_What?"_

"_About us. I don't know about the others, but if this is some kind of joke, it isn't funny."_

"_You're talking as though there's something wrong with me."_

"_Because," Severa paused, taking a breath to think, "there is! How much do you remember about us? How I taught you to be more ladylike? How I had to teach you to use a weapon again?"_

"_Y-Yeah. I remember that…."_

"_We took a shopping trip together a few days after to pull you back a little from your fighting mentality again. Some time later, we had a fight about something stupid like being strong or weak or something and it got all awkward. The night after, we decided to head out alone by ourselves. We…."_

_Severa trailed off while she'd been staring Kjelle straight in the face. Kjelle noticed that she must have looked completely dumbfounded, but didn't understand why Severa looked so defeated because of it. But Severa went on._

"…_We talked about our parents, how we wanted to be like them. We talked about our future and what we wanted to be. And then…Are you seriously going to stand there and tell me you forgot about all this?!"_

_Kjelle had no idea what was wrong, but could only answer to the best of her ability._

"_I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about."_

After that, Kjelle thought she had offended Severa somehow, because Severa began her little avoiding thing. Kjelle didn't know how to deal with it. But when they had to say something when they were alone together afterward, Severa seemed to be herself. There was a good amount of support both in and out of battle. So at least, Severa seemed okay.

…Kjelle groaned, slapping a hand on her forehead.

Well, if anything, Severa was pretty strong, and she was certainly girly. But an intimate relationship? No matter who was eavesdropping at the time, no one would be stupid enough to not realize that that was what Severa had meant….

Kjelle eventually noticed that the two had left. So Kjelle followed suit, and ended up lying on her bed staring at the end of her own tent. It hurt Kjelle's head to think about. So she didn't anymore. Not for now. She slid an arm under her head and tried to sleep.

It worked eventually.


End file.
